Leslie Dean
|gender = Female|affiliation = |status = Alive|tv series = Runaways (10 episodes)|actor = Annie Wersching}} Leslie Dean (née Ellerh), a complicated beauty, is a poised and skilled leader, head of the Church of Gibborim. Clear-minded, focused, and charismatic, Leslie draws in devoted allies and followers who are taken by her success and charm, particularly with her daughter Karolina. Biography Early Life Meeting Jonah To be added Rite of Blood To be added Assassination of Gene and Alice Hernandez To be added Sacrificing Destiny Gonzalez Karolina expresses her annoyance that her mother pays her little attention or care and leaves for school. Leslie is then approached by two members of the Church of Gibborim, Aura and Frances, and informed that Destiny Gonzalez did not attend the service and is missing. Leslie enters a room with fingerprint security in which someone is terribly sick, covered in grey crust and in a special life-support machine. Destiny Gonzalez is approached by Leslie, who has discovered Gonzalez's plan to leave. Gonzalez thanks Dean for her help over the last 6 months, and reveals that she has a daughter who is turning 3 today, and she had promised herself that she would never miss another birthday for her. Dean, however, asks her to wait, claiming she has a surprise for her - that Gonzalez will be advancing in the Church of Gibborim to "Ultra" status. The PRIDE meeting begins with the Wilders, Minorus, Deans, Yorkeses, and Steins all attending. They make an awkward small talk. At the PRIDE meeting, Dean passes the file on Destiny Gonzalez, that night's sacrifice, to all the members. Geoffrey Wilder is uncomfortable with the idea, because their previous sacrifices were all 16-20, older than their children, but now their children have reached the same age as their victim - 17. Despite this, the whole group reluctantly agrees that they have to go ahead. The PRIDE members descend to the hidden passage and change into their ceremonial robes. Having prepared over the previous few hours, Leslie calls the Church of Gibborim leaders to inform them that they are ready on their end, and await Destiny Gonzalez. Leslie informs Destiny Gonzalez that the ceremony to go Ultra is about to begin, and takes her to the ceremony room below the Wilder Mansion. PRIDE's last preparations are made before the ceremony begins. Dean enters with a confused Destiny Gonzalez, and Karolina is shocked to find her mother involved as well. Gonzalez asks Leslie who the people she has been brought to are, not recognizing them from the Church of Gibborim, but Leslie avoids the question.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Assassination of Destiny Gonzalez To be added Abilities To be added Relationships Family *David Ellerh † - Father *Frank Dean - Husband *Karolina Dean - Daughter Allies *Church of Gibborim **Aura **Frances **Vaughn Kaye **Calvin *PRIDE **Geoffrey Wilder **Catherine Wilder **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Stacey Yorkes **Dale Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein Enemies *Jonah - Former Lover *Sacrifice Victims **Destiny Gonzalez † - Former Ally **Brian Geparhart † **Yvonne Taylor † **Emily Wong † **John Donahue † **Bridget Bynum † **Kim Hwang † **Anthony Rocha † **James Braswyck † **Karly Scolari † **Xavier Marquez † **Tim Bennett † **Jamie Baxter † **Adam Cooper † **Brooks Watten † *Gene Hernandez † - Ally turned Victim *Alice Hernandez † - Ally turned Victim *Runaways **Alex Wilder **Nico Minoru **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Leslie and her husband Frank are Majesdanian criminals and two of the six founding members of the PRIDE. They were killed by the Gibborim when their ritual for human extinction failed due to the Runaways intervent. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Executives Category:Church of Gibborim Leaders Category:PRIDE Members Category:High Body Count Category:Villains